Revolution High
by Sir Lord Archduke Thunderbolt
Summary: The children of the biggest names of the Revolutionary War all go to the same high school, what could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

Revolution High

By Lord Archduke Lightningbolt

Chapter 1

Maggie Washington

Maggie awoke to the loud blare of her alarm clock, she turned to turn it off when the time on her alarm clock shocked her, "Its already 7:30?!" She shouted quickly get out of bed and put on a shirt and skirt and didn't even put on makeup. She quickly put her ice white hair into a messy bun. She ran downstairs and saw her dad sipping coffee and reading the newspaper "Good morning sweetie, did you sleep well?" He said calmly, she just grabbed a piece of toast as well as her glasses and the keys to the horse drawn carriage "Hey daddy, sorry I'm gonna be late for school." She pecked her father, George Washington, on the cheek and sped off to school in her new horse drawn carriage her dad bought her for her 17th birthday.

She parked her carriage and ran into home room as fast as she could, she plopped down into the seat next to her childhood best friend Thomas Franklin, son of the famous inventor Benjamin Franklin, he was somewhat pudgy, with greasy black hair that he often tied into a short ponytail, he suffered from acne but it was often covered up by him wearing a hoodie. Many people thought it was weird, that a girl with the face and body of a super model was hanging around with a kid who looked like he would shoot up the school at any minute. The truth was they had been friends since they were in diapers, plus despite looking like a supermodel, she was a huge nerd.

Thomas was sketching something in his note book when he noticed her sit down, "Hey….your late…" Thomas said quietly almost whispering. Maggie looked at surprised "Why are you being so quiet?" Maggie said just as quiet, giggling a bit, Thomas nodded towards the front of the room where she saw her biggest fear, Francis Albert Hanover, son of the Principle of Revolution High School. He has a buzz cut and a soul patch, he always wore a letterman jacket and jeans, even when he was inside he wore dark sunglasses. He was smoking while leaning against the white board while Mr. Lafayette sat at his desk trying to avert his eyes from him. Francis noticed Maggie and Thomas cowering in the back of the class room, he strode over to the back of the class and put his cigarette out on Thomas' sketchbook "Mornin' Washinton…" he said with a thick British accent, he then flashed a devilish grin "Oi, I got an idea, 'ow bout you and I skip clarse n' I show you what a real man can do?" He leaned in close and Maggie could smell a strong stench of cigarettes and stale beer on his breath "Not interested, how about you ask some of your regular sluts." She said with a mischievous smile, "Come on darling, I've been with almost every girl in this bloody school 'sept for you." He said desperately, Thomas looked up at Francis "Take a hint faggot get out of here and leave us alone!" Thomas said, foaming at the mouth, Francis chuckled "Ello mate, didn't notice your fat arse sitting there." Thomas was about to stand up but Maggie placed a hand on his shoulder, luckily at that time the bell rang and they all went to class.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Before Maggie knew it, it was lunch, she found her friends lunch table. As it was every years they were at the very back of the lunch room. Her lunch table had remained the same every year of high school, James Jefferson; son of Thomas Jefferson, he thought he was cooler than he was, he played on the basketball team but was shit at it, Rose Revere; she was the daughter of Paul Revere, she had jet black hair and was a goth, she had a nose ring as well as piercings on her cheeks, a tattoo of a crow on her neck, Maggie even remembered seeing nipple piercings while the two of them changed for gym one year, Christopher Arnold; son of Benedict Arnold, he is an openly gay member of the drama club, he is mostly your stereotypical gay teenager, he was probably the most popular of the group and he is an avid party animal, lastly was Thomas Franklin.

Maggie went and sat down next to Thomas, he looked up and gave Maggie a smile. James and Chris were in a heated debate about something stupid as always and Rose was reading a tattoo magazine, "No...no...no your fucking stupid as always Hulk would murder superman!" James yelled at Chris who was casually sipping his soda, "JJ, Superman can fly, he has laser eyes, he is basically immortal..." Chris began to say before James yelled back "Hulk is a fucking monster dude! All Hulk needs to do is get kryptonite and he will rape superman!" Maggie just giggled as she began to eat her sandwich, Rose looked up from her magazine, "Hey, Mags, should I get a tattoo of a spider or a dragon on my ass?" Maggie was shocked "On your ass? Won't that hurt?" Maggie asked with a mouthful of sandwich. Rose said with a stone dead face "I like the pain..." Maggie responded quickly "Dragons are cooler I think." Rose nodded with the same dead face "Im just gonna get the spider."

After Lunch Maggie and Chris began walking to the next class but Chris pulled her behind a dumpster. He looked around to make sure they were alone "OMG Queen you wont believe who I made out with last night!" Maggie looked up at Chris "Was it the janitor again?" Chris shook his head and giggled with glee "It was Francis Fucking Hanover!" He said happily, "The principles son?" Chris just nodded excitedly as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out his phone and showed pictures of the two of them getting very friendly, Maggie looked at them in shock "Where was this?" she said, "The lake party last night, I got pretty wasted and went to take a leak in the woods and he just popped out and started making out with me." Maggie couldnt help but smile, "We have so much dirt on him, he wont bother us ever again." Maggie and Chris walked to their next class, on the way to class the two of them saw Francis and his girlfriend Bridget North, daughter of Frederick North, rubbing noses in the hall way and giggling. Maggie walked up to the pair "Francis do you have a moment?" Francis turned to look at Maggie while Bridget began kissing his neck "Ave' you come to your senses lass, wanna ave' a go?" Maggie just smiled from ear to ear "No, I just wanna chat for a bit." Francis kissed Bridget and walked with Maggie to the same dumpster where Chris was waiting, when Francis saw Chris his eyes opened wide "Shit..." he whispered under his breath, Chris had a seductive look on his face "Hey babe, looks like you've seen a ghost." Francis looked at the two of them "So, spose' you told er' you fucking wanker." Chris chuckled to himself "So that girl inside are you just leading her on?" Francis lit a cigarette and blew smoke in Chris' face "Listen mate, I was a bit hammered, wanted to try somethin' new," He ran a hand through his jelled hair "can I get on to class then?" Chris looked at Maggie "You leave us alone and no one will ever hear about our little secret." Chris said smiling.

After school Maggie, Thomas, and James were hanging out at their favorite restaurant. Smoothie Monarch, and sharing gossip "Guess what you two?" Maggie said happily "Francis and Chris made out at the lake party last night, we approached him about it after class, he wont bother us anymore." as soon as the words left her mouth Thomas began laughing "Oh my god this is fucking great, maybe this year wont suck dick like last year." James saw a chance to be funny and shot back with, "This year wont, but Francis sure will!" The three of them were now laughing super hard. The three of them finished their drinks they all went back to their homes knowing this year wouldnt be shit.


End file.
